Brithday Baking Drabble
by five-meters-of-doom
Summary: Birthday present for Adommygal02 on Twitter who had an amazing birthday. Adommy. Please review!


This is dedicated to Adommygal102 on Twitter because her birthday is today and had a bad night. I hope this makes her feel better. I write mostly Kradam stuff obviously and this was origionally Kradam, but thought it would be fun to write something different. Bear with me if it stinks.

Warnings: Adommy+frosting+ language+lemon=warnings for this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either. But it is nice to dream XD.

Baking Cookies

"And why did you invite me over?" Tommy asked.

"Because, Kris is at a Christmas party and the rest of the band are visiting families." Adam replied. Tommy standing around the island in Adam's kitchen. The kitchen was huge, and it was equiped with the best in kitchen appliances. Adam was grabbing various bowls and mixers, along with flous, sugar, eggs, butter, and brown sugar.

"But seriously Adam, cookies? Why?"

"Because it's almost Christmas, and even thought I'm Jewish I love the Christmas season. Come on it'll be fuunnn" Adam whined.

Tommy knew he couldn't say no to Adam's pout, "Fine, I guess." Which earned him a giant hug from Adam.

"Yay, thanks." Adam held him there for a little longer then natural, and Tommy had to clear his throat to give him the hint. "Oh crap sorry. Anyways, get an apron, and let's start!" Adam went over to the cabinet and got a cookbook, flipping to the dog-eared page. It had a recipe for gingerbread and sugar cookies.

"Okay, need two egges, a tablespoon of butter two cups of flous, and half a cup of sugar." Tommy went over and started to measure it out, Adam giving him a sensual look.

_Goddamn he looks so cute. Measuring the eggs, spilling on himself. Man I just want to--_

"Adam, helloooo?" Tommy tapped him on the shoulder, jotting him out of his daydreaming.

"Oh crap sorry. Was thinking about something else." Adam blushed, wiping his mouth involuntatily to make sure he didn't drool.

"Not going to ask." Adam helped get the rest of the stuff, including the secret ingredient of cinnamon. They rolled out the dough and grebbed the cookie cutters, making little Christmas shapes. They then put it in the oven and set the time for 20 minutes.

"Alright, let's make the gingerbread cookies!" Adam went to get the other bowl and ingredients, mixing all the stuff together. "Aww damn, hey Tommy, can you come here?"

"Sure what's up?" Tommy walked over to the counter.

"Hold the bowl; the batter is really thick and I need two hands on the mixer."

"Okay." Tommy grabbded the bowl and Adam started to stir the sugary mixture. _Shit, we're really close._ Tommy thought. He liked Adam, and didn't mind him likeing men. Hell, he even let Adam kiss him once as a joke. He would never admit it, but Adam was a _really_ good kisser.

Adam moved his body closer to the blond's, partially to get the batter on the other side of the bowl and partly to angle his body around Tommy's. Adam practically had his arms around him, causing Tommy to blush profusely.

"Umm Adam what are you doing?"

"Just mixing the batter. Why anything _wrong_?" Adam smiled seductively.

"N-no, it's fine." Tommy could feel the blood rushing everywhere, including down his pants. After what seemed like days, Adam turned the mixer off and moved away from Tommy.

"Alright, let's get these in the oven."

"Okay." Tommy and Adam finished forming the rest of the cookies into little gingerbread people and flowers. The sugar cookies were done, after which they were set on the cooling rack to dry.

"Let's get the frosting ready." Adam stated.

"Sure." Tommy conceded. Adam went to the pantry to get the tubes of it while Tommy grabbed a knife to spread the frosting over the bodies. Adam came back shortly, smiling as he set the tubes down and screwed the decorating tips on them. Adam started to decorate the first cookie's face when he felt something squirt onto his face. Adam put his hand to his cheek, tasting the white stuff on his face.

"Aww Tommy wanna play?" Adam grinned mischeviously.

"U-um mayb--" Tommy was tackled onto the ground, frosting covering the blond's face. Tommy regained his ground and tacked the taller one,smothering his face into Adam's chest. They started roling around on the kitchen floor, taking the frosting bags and ripping them open. The frosting spilled all over their bodies, covering them in the whit sugar. Shortly after, the tubes of frosting were empty and they sat on the ground up against the counter, breathing heavily.

"That was fun." Tommy said, not realizing Adam's reaction to that.

"Oh, just fun. Little Tommy, you know that that was only part one. Now here's part two." Adam started to lick the frosting off of his fingers taking his tongue and swirling it around each digit. Tommy had to admit, Adam licking frosting off himself kind of turned him on. Without realizing it, he moaned at the sight of Adam, all messy and licking himself.

"Aww, little Tommy moaned for me, and I didn't even touch him. Just wait until I do." Adam smirked and moved over to the blond, taking his tongue and licking the frosting off of his neck. He planted little pecks on Tommy's neck, causing deeper moans to be interjected. Finally, after torturing Tommy for a couple minutes, he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked, covering his mouth soon after. Normally, he would've wanted him to stop; he doesn't like guys like that. Yet Adam looked simply orgasmic on the floor, his eyes in a sexy pout.

"I wanna be licked too. _All over_. " Tommy blushed. He was not used to being dominated, he only dated girls before this and was used to taking control. This was all new, but really exciting.

"Gladly," Tommy said, smirking in an attempt to be sexy. Adam just laughed gently.

"Oh, you're so innocent, that's cute. That's so sexahhh.." Adam moaned, Tommy sucking on his neck. He started to lick the frosting up his neck, stopping and pressing his lips down once in a while. Adam moved Tommy's lips towards his own, and deepened the kiss. Adam's tongue pressed onto Tommy's tongue, demanding enterance. Tommy slightly parted them and Adam's tongue snaked in, tasting the blond's foreign mouth. Their tongues battled for doninance, but Tommy sonn gave in to Adam, snaking his arms around the tall one's neck. Adam grabbed Tommy's waist, squeezing his hips and ass occasionally, which led to moans from the blond. Adam started to pull Tommy's shirt off, revealing his pale chest.

"You are so fucking hot you know that right?"

"Umm...I guess. But nothing compared to you." Tommy blushed at the comment.

"Oh that's cute, because of that comment I guess I can go easier on you later." Adam smirked, raisng his eyebrows. Tommy could feel the blood rushing everywhere, his erections just asking to be fufilled. Adam, kissed him deeply, fumbling his hands towards Tommy's pants and pulling them off along with his boxers, exposing his exposed erection. Adam took Tommy in his mouth, sucking him. Tommy fisted Adam's hair, amazed at how skillful Adam's lips were on him. Adam kept sucking, moving his tongue in a swirling motion around the other's tip. Tommy threw his head back in ecstasy, finally cumming in Adam's mouth. Adam swallowed Tommy in his mouth, enjoying the taste. Tommy sat against Adam, catching his breath shortly.

"My turn."

"What?"

Adam, started to take his shirt off, exposing his toned chest. He didn't have Taylor Lautner abs, but he was still hot. Tommy knew what Adam wanted, and he was not going to be shown up by him. Pushing Adam on the ground, Tommy got on top of him, pulling Adam's tight jeans and black boxers off, exposing his shaft. He tried to copy Adam's moves, licking and sucking on the member. He then took it fully in the mouth, deep throating him. Adam moaned satisfactorally.

"You're really good..."

Tommy din't respond, still going up and down on Adam's member. Adam grabbed the other's shoulders and gripped him tightly.

"Tommy I think I'm gonna--" Adam came in Tommy's mouth. Tommy, surprised, accidently didn't swallow Adam's cum. Instead, he pushed it out of his mouth and onto Adam's chest.

"Hmm...guess I'm gonna have to teach you to swallow." Adam said through pants. Tommy curled up to him, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yeah sexy?"

"Well I think I-I like you." Tommy blushed.

Adam snaked his arms around him, pulling him into a deep embrace, "Trust me, I know. You got so nervous around me the last few days, I knew, just didn't know if you yourself knew, Besides, would a normal guy who had no feeling for me let me suck their dick?" Adam grinned playfully.

Tommy blushed, cuddling closer to Adam, "I guess you feel the same way too?"

"Dude, started the first move technically back in November, of course I like you. Actually, I love you." Adam brought his lips to Tommy's and kissed him passionately. After a couple minutes, Tommy broke off the kiss and smiled.

"Love you too."

--Fin--

Oh my god, I just wrote my first lemon. First published lemon on this site. Oh my god! Sorry falling on Skis people, I just needed to do this. Was origionally going to be Kradam, but wanted to make Liz feel better since there were people talking shit about her. Well, I hope this made your birthday XD! And peop0le please review, I like to know how people like it.


End file.
